Martabak Ngapel
by 30Aquamarine
Summary: Australia mau ngapel ke rumah Indonesia dengan membawa martabak, tapi malah berakhir dengan membawa kue lapis dari Holland Bakery? - Australia's PoV - AustraliaxFem!Nesia


Okay guys, this is my first attempt to make an Indonesian Hetalia fanfiction. I've never done one before in this account (well, one of my accounts, for Oneshot-publishing fanfictions). And for the warning: the fanfiction will be done in Indonesian, Australia in this fanfiction shows his great interest towards his neighboring country, Indonesia, can speak the language perfectly well, and the setting is in... well, Indonesia.

I got inspired by one of the chapters based on "Bule Juga Manusia", a book written by Richard Miles. I was pretty much just changing the people's names to be the nation's names… so yeah. Enjoy, or just don't look at it at all. - Australia's PoV -

**Martabak Ngapel © Richard Miles**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p><strong>Martabak Ngapel<strong>

Pada suatu hari Minggu di Jakarta, gue menjalani aktivitas budaya Indonesia. Gue ngga ngebuat kain batik, gue ngga main panjat pinang, dan gue juga ngga nyiram orang yang lagi ulang tahun. Gue paling seneng nyiram orang sembarangan dan teriak "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_" terus kabur, padahal belum tentu orang itu lagi ulang tahun.

Minggu itu, gue mau ngapel ke rumah _Indonesia_, cewek yang lagi gue suka. Waktu itu gue ketemu sama _Malaysia_ jadi gue minta nasehat soal cara yang bagus mendekati kaum hawa, dan lebih spesifik, cara ngapel yang baik dan benar. Kalau main ke rumah cewek di _Australia_ gue udah tahu caranya, walaupun jarang. Tapi gue yakin cara Indonesia pasti beda. Gue nggak tahu harus gimana kalau main ke rumah I_ndonesia_, jadi gue pengen mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Nasehat satu-satunya yang gue dapet dari adik seorang _Indonesia_ adalah: "Ko nak pegi ke rumah _Indon_ ker? Bawalah martabak. Indon suka sekali martabak."

itu aja.

Nasehat satu-satunya.

Gue jadi bingung dan mulai bertanya: Kenapa harus martabak? Kenapa ngga durian aja? Martabak macam apa? Kan ada yang asin, ada yang telor, ada yang manis, ada juga yang namanya terang bulan. Berapa banyak mertabak yang harus gue beli? Kalau belinya sedikit, gue bakal dikatain pelit. Kalau gue bawa martabak banyak, gue bisa dikira tukang martabak keliling. Atau bisa dianggap gue mau tuker seratus kotak martabak buat jadiin _Indonesia_ sebagai pacar!

Nasehat dari _Malaysia_ agak mistis juga ya? Seperti di film silat, ada murid yang mau belajar cara berantem dengan baik dari gurunya, tapi bukannya dikasih pelajaran pukul dan tendang, gurunya malah ngomong, "Pergilah ke sungai. Kalau kamu sudah bisa mengalir seperti air di sungai, berarti kamu sudah siap menjalani nasibmu sebagai pendekar jurus ikan lele."

Eh, nggak nyambung― tapi pokoknya, biasanya nasehat dari seorang _Master_ itu emang ngga jelas dan nggak nyambung. Yang penting kita sempat berpikir dan belajar sendiri dari nasehat itu.

_...Kok gue masih ngomongin ini sih?_

Oke, kembali ke laptop! Gue ngebuat janji sama _Indonesia_ untuk dateng ke rumahnya jam enam sore. Jam empat, gue udah mulai mandi, keramas, cukur bulu kaki, dan cat kuku. Masalahnya, sore-sore belom ada yang jual martabak. Jam lima gue mesen taksi dengan rasa agak ngga sabar sambil nunggu di luar hotel tempat gue nginep di Jakarta.

Supir taksinya seorang bapak berumur 50 tahunan. Pokoknya sudah jelas orang ini sudah tua dan sudah banyak pengalaman hidup. Gue ngasih dia alamat rumah _Indonesia_ itu dengan pesan, "Cari martabak sekalian ya Pak!"

Sesudah berangkat dari hotel, supir taksinya mulai keliling ngelewatin jalan Kebayoran Baru tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Gue akhirnya nanya, "Erm... sebenarnya mau ke mana Pak?"

"Tuh, cari martabak."

"Tapi Pak, kita sudah dari tadi keliling. Udah jelas ngga ada warung yang buka."

"Oh iya, tapi..." kata supirnya sambil mikir.

"Lagian, ini memang ngga searah dengan daerah teman saya kan? Jalan aja Pak! Takut telat nih."

Dasar supir taksi kurang ajar mau nipu bule yang keren ini. Dia malah muter-muter jalan di sekitar Kebayoran Baru dengan tujuan "mencari martabak" alias "nyari tarif"!

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami keluar dari jalan itu dan mulai melintasi jalan besar Jakarta. Gue ngeliat ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, ke mana aja mencari warung martabak. Masalahnya, kami udah deket rumah _Indonesia_, tapi nggak ada yang jual martabak! Gue udah mulai ngga enak. Beberapa menit lagi udah jam enam sore dan gue belum dapat martabak. _Ohhh... pasti gagal nih ngapelnya!_ Gue akhirnya ngadu ke supir taksinya.

"Pak, kok ngga ada ya penjual martabak? Kan udah mau gelap."

"Nggak tau saya. Mungkin karena besok tanggal merah kali?" dia bales. _Nyari-nyari alesan deh._

"Emang ngaruh Pak?"

"Nggak tau saya..."

Bah, makin ngga jelas nih orang.

Lalu dia lanjut basa-basi, "Emang kenapa _Mister_ niat sekali nyari martabak?"

_Oh, crap!_ Kayaknya gue terpaksa ngaku nih!

"Ermm... sebenernya saya mau ngapel ke rumah cewek Pak."

_Great._ Sekarang supir taksi aja tau _love life_ gue kayak gimana.

"LHA? Kenapa _Mister_ nggak bilang dari tadi!" kata bapaknya agak _shock_ gitu.

"Emangnya kenapa Pak?" sekarang gue yang bingung. Kok dia peduli banget sama acara romantis gue?

"Lha, martabak itu buat orang biasa _Mister_. Udah biasa ituuu..."

"Ha? Serius?" gue jadi bener-bener bingung. Siapa yang bener nih? _Malaysia_ atau supir taksi ngga jelas ini? Supir taksinya malah ketawa ngakak.

"Gini _Mister_. Mendingan _Mister_ cari yang lain aja. Gimana kalau kita ke toko roti aja?" gue dengerin dia sambil ngeliat ke pinggiran jalan nyariin penjual martabak.

"EH, BERHENTI PAK! ADA MARTABAK!"

"Wah, nggak usah... kita cari toko roti aja."

_Kampret!_ Nekat banget dia! Apa gue diculik sama supir taksi yang tergila-gila sama toko roti?

"_Mister_, gimana kalau..." supirnya mulai ngomong lagi pas gue tiba-tiba teriak lagi.

"BERHENTI PAK! ADA _HOLLAND BAKERY_!"

Ternyata kami udah ngelewatin tokonya. Tapi dengan cepet, supirnya muter arah dan kami sampai dengan selamat di toko roti _Holland Bakery_.

Gue turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam toko. Tokonya rame banget dan yang kerja hanya ada dua orang pegawai. Argh... _Gimana nih?_ Lagian, yang dilayani itu ibu-ibu yang lagi beli kue, dan dia PAKE MILIH-MILIH! _Oh, geez..._ bayangin aja, gue lagi buru-buru banget, dan ada ibu-ibu yang nanya, "Mbak, ini isinya apa? Ohhh... gitu ya? Hmm... saya kurang suka deh. Oooh, kalau yang ini apa?" dan seterusnya.

Akhirnya gue milih kue lapis dan lari secepet mungkin buat kembali ke taksi. Supirnya seneng banget gue udah beli sesuatu dari _Holland Bakery_. Masalahnya, gue masih ngga enak dan kurang pewe ngebeli kue lapis, apalagi dari _Holland Bakery_! Niat gue pas awalnya bgus banget: ngebawa martabak, ngapel dengan baik dan benar, dengan cara Indonesia. Sekarang gue terlambat datang ke rumah _Indonesia_ dan malah bawa kue dari toko punya kompeni!

.

.

.

Akhirnya, gue sampai di rumah _Indonesia_ dengan kue _Holland Bakery_ tersebut. Dengan rasa _ngga-enak-tapi-mau-gimana-lagi_ gue nyerahin kue lapisnya ke arah _Indonesia_. Dia senyum dan bilang terima kasih. Tapi dalam hati gue, gue yakin dia lagi mikir kayak gini: "Kok _Holland Bakery_ sih? Dasar, mendukung kompeni ternyata! MANA MARTABAKNYA!" щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

..._And you know what?_ Gue akhirnya nggak jadian sama _Indonesia_. Sialan tuh supir taksi!

**End.**


End file.
